Accomplices
by josephthewriter
Summary: A continuation of the final scene of Code Geass. What happens to C.C. in the hay cart? read this to find out. WARNING: One-shot lemon with sexual content.


(Author: I have not written anything for a while, so here goes! Hope you enjoy it.)

"... right, Lelouch?" C2 mumbled as she lay in the hay cart rolling down the road. "Lelouch..." she repeated his name, raising an eyebrow. C2 rolled onto her belly and slid behind the driver. "Lelouch!" She pouted. "Wha-?" Lelouch snapped out of his trance of thoughts. "I was talking to you." C2 mumbled. "Oh, I wasn't paying attention." He admitted. "I see," She sighed, laying back down again, "You are as selfish as ever." Lelouch chuckled. They headed down the somewhat bumpy dirt road. "What were you thinking about?" C2 probed with her sweet voice. "Our contract." He answered. "What about it?" She asked. "Well, I need to propose a new contract to you to replace the one I refuse to fullfill, right?" Lelouch smirked, and brought the cart to a halt. C2 sat up, "I suppose so." Lelouch took off the hat that cast shadow on his face. "Well, instead of giving you death, I could grant your one true wish..." C2 blushed slightly, "What wish are you referring to?" Lelouch clambered into the back of the hay cart with C2. "I am perfectly content to simply travel the world with you like we always planned... the Zero requiem is over, after all. Everyone is at peace-" Lelouch put a finger against her lips, silencing her. "C2, I know that what you truly want is to be loved..." "I-" she tried to speak again, but Lelouch shushed her. "I am not under the effect of Geass, and yet I love you." He smiled slightly. C2's eyes widened, "You... love me?" "I swear it to you." He stared into her eyes. "I love you, C2..." She pulled him suddenly into a kiss. Their tongues danced briefly, and then she broke away to say, "Thank you~" Lelouch grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "You're going to take me now aren't you?" C2 breathed, not strong enough to put up a fight even if she did want to. Lelouch narrowed his gaze at her. "Very well, you can have me... my love." C2 closed her eyes, and went limp in his arms. A smile spread across her face as she felt his kisses all the way down her neck. "You could have controlled everything..." She breathed, "Even I- the only person immune to your Geass power, am putty in your hands." Lelouch pulled away for a moment, "Perhaps I am not so selfish, after all." "Perhaps not." C2 kissed him and then let him continue to have his way with her body. "You still made everything work out so you get to live." "Well the only reason I have for living is you." He nuzzled against her, "Lelouch vi Britannia is dead, now I am simply your Lelouch..." C2 blushed and bit her lip as he massaged her breast and gave her a wet kiss on her neck. Lelouch began to undress her, enjoying his reward for all his hard work. He had waited to ravage her body, and now he finally could. C2 gracefully slipped his shirt off, and they embraced. "I think I love you... my accomplice." She whispered. Lelouch smiled, as he not often did. He kissed her as she fiddled with his belt until she managed to get it off. They explored each other's bodies as they got the last of their clothing off in the cushy hay. C2 felt the hay prickle her all over her back, tickling her. Lelouch lifted one of her legs up and rested it on his shoulder. She blushed as he kissed her breast, and slipped a finger into her virgin body. She moaned slightly when he began to finger her, the sun beating down on them. It was warm and relaxing, and they continued to kiss and touch one another until C2 had become wet. Lelouch prepared to enter her, and gently caressed her face. C2 prepared herself and grimaced as his member thrust into her slowly. Their hearts beat faster and faster until Lelouch reached her innermost wall. They held each other tightly, and a single tear rolled down C2's cheek as she smiled slightly. Lelouch kissed her neck and waited for her to compose herself once more. Then he began to rock his hips back and forth, slowly retreating, and then forcefully thrusting deeper. C2 let out a moan with every thrust, and they both sweat profusely as it continued. Their sticky bodies clung to one another as they became one. Lelouch picked up his pace, using what little physical energy he had. But he strategically hit her in the same vulnerable spot every time. This elicited louder moans, and forced C2 to close her eyes tightly as she panted. She pushed against him once, which was enough to give her an orgasm. She tightened around him, and Lelouch lost control. He moaned and released his seed deep inside her. The collapsed together in the hay, holding each other. They snuggled, still sweating, and basked in the sunshine. Lelouch kissed her forehead and the lovers promptly fell asleep in each other's arms.

(Author: I hope you enjoyed that sweet and somewhat tangy lemon of a story. Don't forget to leave a review, pm me, or follow to see more.)


End file.
